


Day 3: Sledding

by patchfire



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sledding, preventing nonexistent hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Three of Fuckurt Advent 2013. Puck and Finn don't care that they're juniors in high school; they still go sledding every winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Sledding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fuckurt *And Its Subships* Advent 2013 on tumblr. Prompt from greenglowsgold.

Most of Lima is flat, but there are enough slopes and hills that when a good deep snow hits on a weekend, the first thing Puck does is get dressed and grab his sled. The second thing he does is walk over to meet Finn at one of the hills, and he doesn’t care that they’re juniors in high school now. What does that matter? It’s snow, and it’s sledding, and they have to walk more than they did in middle school, but it’s worth it. 

Puck brings his sled and styrofoam cups, Finn brings his sled and a huge thermos of hot chocolate, and that’s how they spend the morning, sledding until their asses are cold, then taking a break for hot chocolate, then more sledding. When the hot chocolate finally runs out, Puck frowns at Finn. “Mom’s home today.” 

“No one’s home at my house,” Finn counters with a grin, and Puck follows Finn back to his house, sleds left outside, thermos in the sink, and Puck strips down as soon as they get to Finn’s room, just like they always do after sledding. 

Puck climbs into Finn’s bed while Finn puts on a movie, and then Finn strips, too, because that’s just what they do after sledding. They’d learned in elementary school about the best way to stay warm, and they’d never been in danger of hypothermia, but they didn’t know that until years after it started, the post-sledding movie while they were naked in bed together. Puck isn’t sure why they didn’t stop, but the skin to skin contact feels good, and maybe that’s been enough of a reason. 

Halfway through the movie, Puck looks over at Finn and grins. “You know what we could do?” 

Finn’s arms tighten a little, but the smile he gives Puck in return is so content that it makes Puck’s grin get wider. “What?” Finn asks lazily. 

“We could maybe do this sometimes when there’s no sledding.” He holds his breath at the end of the sentence, feeling the grin fade from his face slowly. 

Finn looks startled, and he doesn’t answer for a few long moments, the smile returning to his face. “Yeah, you have the best ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a sequel: [Snuggling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2727455).


End file.
